Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamper-resistant fluid connector that is automatically locked in a closed position when a removable connector assembly is removed from a housing body and fluid flow through the housing body is interrupted regardless of whether the removable connector assembly is either intentionally or accidentally removed from the housing body.